Wheel rims for motor vehicle wheels, in particular aluminium wheel rims, must be lacquered or coated for corrosion prevention reasons, although also for visual reasons. Powder coating is a particularly environmentally friendly coating method. For this purpose a powdered lacquer is applied to the wheel rim which is to be coated and then baked.
However the fact that powder can also reach the inner flange side of the wheel rim and enter the hub of the latter and then be baked here is problematic in this case. These coating traces must subsequently be removed manually in a finishing operation by mechanical abrasion. However the abrasion has an adverse effect on the geometrical and positional tolerances of the wheel rims. The flange side and the hub of the wheel rim may alternatively also be cleaned manually of excess powdered pigments prior to the baking process. However this is highly labour-intensive.
The present invention is directed to resolving these and other matters.